Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-205.188.116.72-20120204211725
good plot-15 years after flight 180, kimberly and the sherrif had adopted clear and alexs child, Alexa Rae Rivers-browning. Kimberly has decided for alexas 15th bday to take her and 7 friends on a cruise. the ship starts to malfuction and alexas friend kimm, is bisected from a loose wire, after the go one the deck, another friend, james is crushed to death by the falling waterslided. thus nocking heather into the water and alexa runs to help her friend when a pole punctures heathers stomach and alexa watches her bleed to death. Garret and lacey(lexas friends) are run when a heavy pole lands on garrets chest and lacey cannot get it of, so lacey watches and crying and screams as garret suffocates to death, garrets last images are lacey getting stabbed in the face by a knife that had been blased in her face from the exlosion in the cafe, so alexa finds lacey and garret, garret is about to die when alexa admittes to having his baby and kimberly raising in as her son. then ferano sinco, alexa boyfriend is running to her as he slipps and her other friend, chasity is hit by ferano and is nock unconious and alexa sees kimberly being burned to death by and expolison. she already knows its too late for kimberly. then a shard of glass stabbs chasity in the chest, killing her instanly. ferano falls in the pool where a electrifed wire hits the pool electracuting ferano. So alexa jumps off the boat and hitts arock, killing her. Alexa wakes from her permintion and is screaming, kimm is saying "fuck this shit. you dumb ass bitch." then the cruise leaves and it hits the rock and kimm says" fuck this" when a harpoon on the cruiseship acciedent shoots and hits her in the chest, killing her. a day later, james goes to the football game and then the goalpost falls and crushes him(like in the permintion). that night everbody meets at alexas and is talk when heather says, "so i am next" and before alexa can say yeah, the deer mount falls on her and a antler goes in her neck. killing her instantly. lacey and garret are at school doing a play, not knowing about heathers death(they were not able to go to the meeting) when the stagelights malfunction and alexa arrivies in time only to save garret and watches lacey get crushed by the lights. The next day. kimberly, ferano, chasity, alexa and garret are at the funeral for all of there friends when kimberly tells alexa that she had drowned herself that how she and the sherrif survived. alexa takes in consideration. and and the funeral parlor,a candle is was about to burn kimberly when ferrano saves her. then chasity is killed when she goes into the morgue and falls, a wind picks up and sends a lot of knife onto her stomach, killing her. after alexa finds her body. alexa runs across the street and she is talking to ferano and ferano is hit by a bus. now alexa is ontop of a 26 story building and is treating suicide, when a spear from the building next to her falls, alexa closes her eyes and is ready to die, but hears kimberly scream and kimberly says that she had to die in order to break the chain. kimberly dies in alexas arms. ....................TEN MONTHS LATER....... Garret and alexa get married and are raising there son, mitchel, and she is also pregnant with twins. and she flipps on the tv and it goes static and an errie voice say" its not over...." and she it she goes into labor and at the hospital bludworth tells her taht in order to break the chain now is new life, like fd2, she is about to give birth and garret is there and the feel a cold air and wind pick up, which means death. she give birth to health twins, a boy and girl named Kimberly and Ferano. before the credits role, she takes a deep breath and says" its finally over!"